roblox_ugc_catalogfandomcom-20200215-history
Black Friday Sale (2019)
The Black Friday Sale 2019 is a ROBLOX sale that was saved by UGC. The official sale is very slow on waves and every item is expensive. UGC however, has a wave almost every hour and is really cheap, saving the real sale. The sale isn't over yet, so we will wait to see what happens. (MOST OF THE SALE IS RECORDED WITH ROBLOX UGC NOTIFIER AND IS NOT 100% ACCURATE. FOR EXAMPLE NONE OF THE ANTLERS WERE NOTIFIED. WE HAVE FIXED HOPEFULLY EVERY WRONG DETAIL. https://twitter.com/ugcnotifier?lang=en DAY 1: WAVE 1: * To start off the sale a new item came out by Beeism: White Bow Tutu. * maplestick hit us with a troll by discounting the Oversized Demonic Greatsword by 1 robux. 10,000 - 9,999 WAVE 2 (A LONG ONE): * White Bow Tutu Skirt came out by Beeism. This is a fixed version of the item from Wave 1. * The item RoRods pRo by Reverse_Polarity was discounted from 250 robux to 175 robux. * Boil and Trouble Head went got discounted twice for an unknown reason. 150 to 120 to 90 * maplestick discounted Pet Stack. 50 robux to 20 robux. * Same goes for the Blue Glowing Eye. (The Sans Eye) * Lollipop and Halloween Lollipop both got discounted by 10 robux. 30 robux to 20 robux. * Reverse_Polarity discounted Plague Doctors Mask. 270 robux to 135 robux. * maplestick discounted the infamous "Workclock Shades ripoff", Deal With It 2 by 30 robux. 50 robux to 20 robux. * Reverse_Polarity discounted two items: Aka Oni Masuku (250-150) and The Wildman (2800-1400) * White Bow Tutu Skirt from earlier went onsale for 99 robux. (Goes to 150 robux after sale) * Reverse_Polarity discounted 8 items: Dune Warrior, Tech Noir Helmet, G7 Neon Space Rifle, Oni Ōdachi Sword, RoRods, Wings of Wrath, Quad Vision Goggles, M40 Gas Mask, and Envy Half Gas Mask. * Beeism discounted Dark Enchantlers, Pink to Plum, and Black & White. * A VERY popular hat got discounted, A Totally Normal Noob Head. (250 to 150) * Beeism discounted Bubblegum Bun, Hawaiian Hibiscus, Mad Queen, Grande Pony in Metallic, Star of Our Solar System, ##### ### #####, Platinum & Pink Accents, Prettiest Pink Crown, Prestigious Unicorn, Mad Joker, and Insomniac Horns. * To FINALLY end this hell of a wave Beeism discounted Black Fairy Wings. WAVE 3: * WhoToTrus comes into the sale by discounting 67 ITEMS! A full list of these items are coming soon after the sale ends. WAVE 4: * A new hat by terabyte was put on sale: Snowy Flurry - 250 robux. * Another new hat by tarabyte was put on sale: EPIC U - 100 robux. * ANOTHER hat by tarabyte was released: Twister o' Sharks - 300 robux. * And two more hats to finish the wave, both made by tarabyte: Turkey Torrent (Vomit Face) - 200 robux. Even Darker Rebel Hair - 100 robux. WAVE 5: * TheShipArchitect released a new hair: Slick Buzz Cut * Yourius released a limited edition Anubis Mask. (33 day invisible timer) (Offsale January 1st) * Yourius created a new item: Right Pauldron of the Void (100 robux) * Erythia discounted Rainbow Antlers 50% off. * To end the wave, TheShipArchitect discounted several items: Black Winter Scarf, Black Combat Scarf, Combat Goggles, S10 Gas Mask, The Soul Helmet, Desert Combat Scarf, Military Cloak, The Rockstar, Casual Gamer Headphones, and Ballistic Mandible. WAVE 6: * WhoToTrus discounted Spiked Helmet by OVER 1,000 ROBUX. * To end the whole day, Erythia discounted some items: Black Pleated Skirt, Vampire Bun with Waves, Bluefire Antlers, Moon Lord, Entangled Antlers, Firey Antlers, Beautiful Noob, Dirty Blonde Bun with Waves, Flower Queen, Brunette Royal Locks, Bubblegum Antlers, Brunette Bun with Waves, Walnut Long Pony, and Cherry Bun with Waves. DAY 2: WAVE 1: * To start the day, WhoToTrus discounted Black Tactical Headset. WAVE 2: * After 11 hours, EvilArtist put some items offsale: 'Fro: Single Bun in Black, 'Fro: Double Buns in Black, Robtorok, Basically I'm Baby, Ruffle Accent in Purple, Ruffle Accent in Pink, Ski-Punk: Silver, Pumpkin Beret, Crabby Friend, Ski-Punk: Blonde, Milk Cosplay, Strawberry Milk, Ski-Punk: Candy, Ruffle Accent in Black, Ruffle Accent in Green, and Dark Angel * Then everything went back onsale for the same price. * And then she put some more stuff offsale: Pink Side Sleep, Ski-Punk: Black, Mushroom Cap, Ski-Punk: Brown, Pizza-My-Hat, Royally Side Swept, 'Fro: Space Buns in Black went onsale, Mannequin Hoodie, and 'Fro: Space Buns. Those all went offsale. * They all go back onsale later. * Chocolate Milk got discounted. * More items went on and offsale. (Now we won't put those) * Robloxian Sundae was discounted. WAVE 3: * Erythia brings Black Long Pony onsale. DAY 3: For some reason, no new or discounted items came out this day. TheEvilArtist randomly put stuff offsale and back onsale but that was it. DAY 4: * A bunch of items went back to their normal price to wrap up the sale. * Myzta made some new hairs. * Aotrou makes a comeback with a new series: Necromancer Mask (series) * Sofloann makes Funny Pack (series) * Aotrou made Ice Cube. * Beeism creates and releases Holiday Mouse Ears.